mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Transcripts/The Best Night Ever
:Pinkie Pie: Ahh! I... can't... believe... the Grand... Galloping... Gala... is... tonight! :Twilight Sparkle: Pinkie! Please stop shouting, I'm trying to concentrate! :Rarity: Pinkie Pie! Stop that right now. It's time to prepare for the Gala, and I refuse to let you put on your new dress when you're all sweaty. :Pinkie Pie: What's Twilight doing? :Spike: She's got an awesome magic spell she's been working on for the Gala. :Rarity: Where are the others? It's getting late. :Applejack: Hold your horses, girl. We're here. :Twilight Sparkle: Perfect. I'm ready! :Rainbow Dash: For what? :Twilight Sparkle: All right, Spike. :Pinkie Pie: An apple! Are we having pie? :Spike: Shh! Watch! :Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, and Rainbow Dash: Wow! Lovely! :Twilight Sparkle: Thanks, but that's just the start. Fluttershy, did you bring your friends? :Fluttershy: Yes. Will they be safe, Twilight? :Twilight Sparkle: You have my word. Ta-da! :Main cast sans Twilight: Uh. Ah. That's a choice. Interesting. :Twilight Sparkle: Neat, huh? And don't worry, they'll be mice again at midnight. :Fluttershy: Opalescence, no! :Opalescence: meows :neighing :Twilight Sparkle: Wait! Come back! Those horses were supposed to pull our carriage. How will we get to the Gala? :Rarity: sarcastically Whatever shall we do? :Rarity: Uh... ahem. Excuse me. Uh, would you boys mind pulling our carriage to the Gala? :Twilight Sparkle: Oh. Yeah. Right. : :Pinkie Pie: Ooo-aah! :crash :Spike: moan door come on, you guys. Let me in! :Rainbow Dash: Sure thing, Spike. :Rarity: Heavens no, we're getting dressed! :Applejack: Dressed? Uh, beg pardon, Rarity, but, uh... we don't normally wear clothes. :Rarity: moan I'm sorry, Spike. Some of us do have standards. :Spike: I still can't believe we're gonna be at Canterlot tonight. Our hometown, Twilight! And the best part is that we all get to hang out together all night long! :Rainbow Dash: Uh... I-I don't know, Spike. :Rarity: We'll just have to see. :Applejack: spits We're gonna be a mite busy. :Pinkie Pie: Busy having fun! boing :Spike: Oh... okay. :Twilight Sparkle: Don't worry, Spike. We'll all get to spend some time together. :Spike: Great! :Spike: 'Cause I planned out my insider's tour of Canterlot. I've gotta show Rarity the crown jewels, and Applejack the Princess's golden apple tree. And Pinkie, we gotta go to my favorite donut shop. :chatter inside carriage :Spike: Then let's get moving! Hyah! :Caramel: Excuse me?! :Spike: Um... I... :Lucky Clover: If you weren't friends with our neighbor Rarity... Hmph. :Spike: Whoa! You all look... amazing! :Spike: Yeah! This is gonna be the best night ever. You know why? 'Cause we're all gonna spend time at the Gala to-oooaah! ...gether. Or not. :Twilight Sparkle: Princess Celestia! :Princess Celestia: Twilight! It is so lovely to see my star student. :Twilight Sparkle: Oh, I'm so excited to be here! We have so much to catch up on. :Princess Celestia: Well, I want you right by my side the entire evening, so we'll have plenty of time together. :Twilight Sparkle: That's just what I was hoping you'd say. :Rarity: gasp of excitement Hurry, Rarity... oh, but not too fast. But don't wanna lose him... wait! Have to play it cool. Oh, but don't be cold! I can't lose him, I can't! He's everything I imagined! Even better than I imagined. :chirping :Fluttershy: Oh my! A meadowlark! :whistling :Fluttershy: I think she's calling to me. It's exactly what I wished for! humming :whistling :Applejack: Howdy, partner! You hungry? :Soarin: As a horse! :Applejack: Well, what'cha hankering for? Caramel apple? Apple pie? Apple fritter? Apple fries? :Soarin: I'll take that big apple pie! :Applejack: Well, thank you kindly, sir! Yee-haw! In the first minute, I made my first sale. Just like I expected. :Spitfire: Always hungry after a show. Eh, Soarin? :Soarin: Heh. Yeah! gasp My pie! You saved it. Thanks. :Rainbow Dash: Hey, no prob. :Spitfire: Hey! I know you. You're the pony that saved us in Cloudsdale and won The Best Flyer Competition. :Rainbow Dash: Hay yeah! Name's Rainbow Dash. :Spitfire: Well, Rainbow Dash. Looks like your skills saved us again. Oh, well, at least they saved Soarin's apple pie. :Soarin: noisily Yeah... :Spitfire: Wanna come hang out with us? :Rainbow Dash: Sure. Why not? I'm... hanging... with the... Wonderbolts! giggle :Pinkie Pie: The shiny dance floor... the pretty party ponies... ooh, the fancy band... shiny! Pretty! Fancy! noise Gotta dance! :Prince Blueblood: Well, hello. I am Prince Blueblood. :Rarity: I am... Rarity. Oh my, what a lovely rose. :Prince Blueblood: You mean... this rose? Thank you. It goes with my eyes. :Rarity: moan :Fluttershy: humming :whistling :Fluttershy: gasp My little meadowlark is right around this bend! :Mr. Greenhooves: whistling :Fluttershy: Was that you? :Mr. Greenhooves: Yep! I love whistlin' while I work. whistles :Fluttershy: Oh! Yes... well... e-excuse me. :noises :Fluttershy: Oh! I see a toco toucan! And a spider monkey! gasp And, oh! Is that a wallaroo? Oh, Fluttershy. You're such a loudmouth. :chattering :Rainbow Dash: Hey, Spitfire! You ever done a rain cloud double backflip? Soarin You ever soared past lightning? It's awesome! :Princess Celestia: Welcome to the Grand Galloping Gala. :Twilight Sparkle: Princess! I've been so excited to spend time with you and— :Princess Celestia: Yes. Me too, Twi— oh, good evening! Welcome to the Gala. Which is why I— ladies! Lovely to see you again. :Twilight Sparkle: sigh Looks like getting a chance to talk to the Princess is gonna be a magic trick in itself. :Applejack: First minute, first sale. Second... fourth... sixth... sixtieth minute... no sales. sigh This ain't what I expected at all. :Pinkie Pie: I'm at the Grand Galloping Gala... and it's not what I dreamed. :Rarity: This isn't at all what I imagined. :Princess Celestia: background Good evening! So nice to see you. Welcome! :Twilight Sparkle: This isn't what I hoped. :Rainbow Dash: This isn't hanging out. :Fluttershy: This isn't what I wished for. :Twilight Sparkle: No! :Rarity: I waited all my life... :Fluttershy: ...for this moment! :Pinkie Pie: And I'm not going to... :Applejack: ...let it slip by! :Rainbow Dash: If it's the last thing I do... :Twilight Sparkle: ...I'm gonna make this... :Main cast: ...the best night ever! :Fluttershy: I just have to be more bold, like Twilight says. loudly I'm so sorry to have scared you, my friends! But I'm leaving now, so you can all come out! :crunching :Fluttershy: Gotcha! It's okay. I promise not to hurt you. I just wanna be your... friend? :Mr. Greenhooves: Mmm... sounds good to me. :Rainbow Dash: Come on, Rainbow! If they don't notice you, you gotta make 'em notice you. whistles :Count Caesar: yells grunts :Rarity: Just give him a chance, Rarity. His princely side is sure to come out if you're just patient. :Prince Blueblood: Miss Rarity! Stop! :Rarity: Oh. Prince Blueblood! How chivalrous. :Prince Blueblood: One would hate to slip. :Rarity: Yes. One certainly would. :Prince Blueblood: One's cloak should take care of the problem. :Rarity: Oh, of course it will. :Pinkie Pie: gasp whispering C'mon, everypony! I know what will make you shake those groove-thangs! :Lyrica Lilac: Young lady, this is not that kind of party. :Pinkie Pie: Ohhhhhh... they don't want a party. These ponies want a paaartay! :Rarity: Two apple fritters, please. :Applejack: Two apple fritters comin' right up. That'll be four bits. :Rarity: Ahem. :Prince Blueblood: Ahem. :Rarity: Ahem! :Prince Blueblood: Ahem! :Rarity: sigh I'm going to have to pay, aren't I? :Applejack: It's okay, Rarity. I got you covered. :Rarity: Thank you, Applejack. At least somepony here has good manners. :Prince Blueblood: gags Oh! Fritters! Dumplings! Caramel apples! My royal lips have touched common carnival fare! I'm going to the buffet for some... hors d'oeuvres. :Applejack: Well, no wonder nopony wants my food. They're fillin' up on those fancy-schmancy vittles. Well, my down-home apples are plenty good enough for this crowd. I'll just dress 'em up a bit and prove it to 'em. :Fluttershy: I'll catch you yet, my pretties. Oh yes. As soon as one of you little birds or monkeys or bears touches this net... you'll be mine! Mine! laugh Whoa! :Pinkie Pie: Come on, everypony! You wanted a partay? Now it's paaartaaay! Yeah! Uh! Now that's a beat, yeah! Uh! C'mon, dance! Yeah, woohoo! :Applejack: Okay, all you high-class ponies. Here's a highfalutin apple cake for your hoity-toity taste buds. :Pinkie Pie: Stage dive! :Rarity and Prince Blueblood: scream :Rarity: growl You, sir, are the most uncharming prince I have ever met! In fact, the only thing royal about you is that you are a royal pain! :Prince Blueblood: Ewww...! Uh, stay back! I just had myself groomed! :Rarity: Afraid to get dirty?! babbles :Prince Blueblood: whimpering :Rainbow Dash: This is my chance! Yes! Whoa! :crash :Twilight Sparkle: Well... it can't get any worse. :rumbling :opens :chattering :Fluttershy: You're... going to love me! :screaming :Twilight Sparkle: Um, um, uh, eugh... :Princess Celestia: Run. :Twilight Sparkle: whistles :Pinkie Pie: Ooh! Rarity, your glass slipper! Now your prince is sure to find you. :Rarity: shriek No! Ugh! Let's go! :Spike: Hey, Pony Joe. Another donut. :Joe: Don't you think you've had enough? :Spike: Another donut! Extra sprinkles! :rings :Joe: Twilight Sparkle, ha ha! Long time no see. :Spike: Hey, how was the Gala? How was your best night ever? :Spike: That sounds like the worst night ever! :Main cast sans Spike: It was! laughter :Twilight Sparkle: I just hope Princess Celestia isn't upset with us for ruining the Gala. :Princess Celestia: That was the best Grand Galloping Gala ever! :Main cast: Princess Celestia! :Twilight Sparkle: Pardon me, Princess, but tonight was just awful. :Princess Celestia: Oh, Twilight. The Grand Galloping Gala is always awful. :Twilight Sparkle: It is? :Princess Celestia: That is why I was thrilled you were all attending. I was hoping you could liven things up a bit. And while the evening may not have gone as you planned, I'm sure you'll agree that in the end it didn't turn out so bad for this group of friends. :Twilight Sparkle: You're right, Princess. Friends have a way of making even the worst of times into something pretty great. :Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Hanging out with friends! :Fluttershy: Talking! :Pinkie Pie: Laughing! :Spike: You mean doing exactly what I'' wanted to do the whole time? :'Twilight Sparkle': Yes, Spike. You were right. :'Applejack': As horrible as our night was... :'Rarity': ...being together here has made it all better. :'Pinkie Pie': In fact, it's made it... :'Main cast': ...the best night ever! :'All''': laughter :music :credits ar:نسخ/أجمل الليالي de:Transkripte/Die große Galloping-Gala es:Transcripciones/La Mejor Noche en la Historia fr:La Meilleure Nuit de tous les temps/Transcription pl:Transkrypty/Niezapomniany wieczór pt:Transcrições/A Melhor Noite de Todas ru:Стенограммы/Самый лучший вечер